


Home Is You

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Laura welcomes Mia home.





	

“Mia...”

Laura can’t hide her smile, despite how obviously nervous... how obviously hurt... Mia is. She moves, slowly, to pull Mia into her arms, tucking Mia’s head safely against her neck and just holding her, feeling Mia shift closer and sigh softly. 

“Laura.”

There is almost emotion there and Laura smiles sadly. 

“Welcome home darling.”

“Darling?”

Mia recoils then looks up, smiling a little. 

“I... like that.”

Laura smiles again, moving to kiss Mia softly. Mia almost sighs against her lips and Laura smiles, kissing her again gently. 

“I’ve missed you...”

“I... missed you too.”

Mia smiles, finally acknowledging that she is safest here, with Laura.


End file.
